


All Tied Up (With a Pretty Pink Bow)

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate isn't sure what to get Pippa for her birthday. She goes with a classic: herself.***"Your birthday is coming up," Hecate started."Mmhmm," Pippa put a bookmark to hold her place and set her book aside."Your parents are throwing you a party," Hecate continued."You've already agreed to come. No backing out now," Pippa looked at her sternly over the top of her glasses."That isn't," Hecate swallowed. "I simply wanted to know what you'd like for your birthday.""Oh, Hiccup," Pippa turned to place a quick kiss on Hecate's lips, "I finally have you. It's like the universe gave me the best present possible and wrapped it up in a pink bow for good measure."





	All Tied Up (With a Pretty Pink Bow)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture on tumblr of a pair of legs wrapped up in pink rope (http://twtd11.tumblr.com/post/177703257360) and nurtured into life by randomthingsthatIlike123. It is nothing but porn. I'm going to get back to writing fics with plots soon, I swear!

Hecate emerged from the bathroom rubbing cream into her hands as she approached the bed. Pippa was already there, book in hand, reading glasses perched on her nose. She looked up as Hecate approached and pulled the covers back for her. Hecate didn't know how she was going to get used to sleeping alone again once term started, but that was a question for another day. For now, she slid her exhausted body into the bed next to Pippa's. It had been a long, long day spent doing everything from weeding the gardens, to potions research for a book she was writing, to editing an article as a favor to Ada. Now, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Pippa and go to sleep. Still, there was one thing left she needed to do this night. 

"Your birthday is coming up," Hecate started. 

"Mmhmm," Pippa put a bookmark to hold her place and set her book aside. 

"Your parents are throwing you a party," Hecate continued. 

"You've already agreed to come. No backing out now," Pippa looked at her sternly over the top of her glasses. 

"That isn't," Hecate swallowed. "I simply wanted to know what you'd like for your birthday." 

"Oh, Hiccup," Pippa turned to place a quick kiss on Hecate's lips, "I finally have you. It's like the universe gave me the best present possible and wrapped it up in a pink bow for good measure." Pippa curled herself into Hecate's side. Hecate automatically shifted to accommodate Pippa's presence. 

"That isn't an answer," Hecate said. She didn't know what she had expected, but she had hoped it would be more helpful than that. Still, she was too tired to come up with anything that night. She would have to keep thinking about it.

***

Hecate nervously shifted the package around in her hands. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this and the bow around her neck only made her feel more self-conscious. Even though it was just the bow and lingerie buried under layers of black, she was wearing far, far too much pink. Still, she would do anything to make Pippa's birthday the best ever. She wasn't supposed to be seeing Pippa that night, her birthday wasn't until the next day, but she hoped the surprise was a good one. She took a deep breath as she heard Pippa move around her outer rooms. It was now or never.

Hecate pressed her hand against the wooden door, swallowed, and pushed the door open. 

"What--" Pippa looked up and caught Hecate's eyes. They stood there staring at each other as the tension built between them. 

"Happy Birthday," Hecate whispered. She felt parched as she waited for Pippa's reaction. 

Pippa blinked at Hecate owlishly. Hecate wondered if she really looked that different with just the addition of the small pink bow around her neck. She held the box out. 

"What's… what's this?" Pippa asked as she slowly approached Hecate as if moving too quickly might scare Hecate off. Hecate steeled herself against her impulse to run. Goddess, she hoped Pippa liked this present. She was fairly certain that Pippa wouldn't mock her, but beyond that… 

"A present," Hecate said as Pippa took the box from Hecate's hands. It was nondescript for a birthday present, just simple, plain brown wrapping paper with a black ribbon around it. Pippa untied the ribbon and carefully ripped the paper open to reveal an equally plain box. After looking at Hecate curiously, she lifted the lid. What she saw inside took Pippa's breath away. A long coil of pink rope lay on a bed of stark white cotton. Pippa set the lid of the box aside then picked up the rope, weighing it in her hand. There was quite a lot of it and paired with the ribbon around Hecate's neck, there wasn't much question in what Pippa was supposed to do with her present. 

"I..." Pippa's eye gleamed with delight. "Are you sure?" she nodded toward the rope in her hands. 

Hecate nodded hesitantly. The idea of being tied up, of being tied up with that much rope, made Hecate nervous, but she knew it was something Pippa wanted to try. She would set her own fears aside to give Pippa what she wanted. 

Pippa searched Hecate's face. "You know this isn't something you have to do to make me happy," Pippa said. 

Hecate cleared her throat. The bow suddenly felt tight. "I know." She swallowed, her throat working against her trepidation. "But it is something you want, and I want to try." 

Pippa sat the rope aside and approached Hecate. She reached up and cupped Hecate's face. "You can always say no. You can always tell me to stop." She trailed her fingers down Hecate's neck to the ribbon. She hooked a finger under it and tugged. Hecate shuddered as she leaned into the pull. Then Pippa's lips were on hers and Hecate melted forward. She wantonly pressed her body against Pippa's, trying to communicate her willingness without words. 

"I know," Hecate swallowed hard again. "I… I want…" Bright red stained Hecate's cheeks and she couldn't continue. 

Pippa nodded in understanding. She let go of the ribbon but immediately put her hand around Hecate's neck. Hecate gasped as Pippa pushed her back until she hit the door. With a flick of the fingers on her other hand, Pippa set the wards around her rooms. She didn't take her eyes off of Hecate while she did it, pinning her lightly to the door. She pushed up onto her toes and kissed Hecate fiercely. Hecate had no choice but to submit to the onslaught, to the invasion of her mouth by Pippa's tongue. She didn't want to resist though. She welcomed Pippa's aggressiveness. She kissed Pippa back as much as Pippa would let her. 

"I want you to go into the bedroom and take off your dress. I'll be there in a moment," Pippa commanded, her lips still only millimeters away from Hecate's. Hecate could only nod. As soon as she did, Pippa let her go. Hecate scrabbled for the doorknob and almost fell through the door when she finally got it open. 

She didn't know what Pippa was doing in the other room without her, but Hecate did as she was told, stripping off her dress. She hoped Pippa would appreciate her other surprise. Before she had time to worry, Pippa followed her into the room, the coil of rope in her hand. 

"Goddess, you look good in pink," Pippa breathed out as she took Hecate in. Hecate, blushing again, didn't know how to respond to Pippa. Pippa didn't seem to require a response though. She strode over to Hecate and kissed her again, this time letting her hands wander over naked flesh. She raked her nails over Hecate's back and Hecate gasped. "This is the best birthday present," Pippa said as she tugged on the ribbon once again. 

As Pippa tugged, Hecate whimpered. "Are you ready for me to tie you up?" Pippa asked as she rubbed a thumb over Hecate's still bra-clad nipple. Hecate's breathing shuddered. 

"Ye-Yes," Hecate answered. Pippa was doing a good job distracting her from her anxiety. 

"Good," Pippa replied. She took the coil of rope and just looped it loosely around Hecate's waist. "Now, as much as I love it when you wear pink for me, these have to go." Pippa waved her hand to encompass Hecate's bra and knickers, and with another wave, they were gone. Hecate shuddered in the cool air. Pippa used the rope around Hecate's waist to pull her in closer, Hecate's bare body pressed against the fabric covering Pippa's own. She walked them backward until Hecate hit one of the bedposts. 

"I think this will do for now," Pippa said. She unlooped the rope from Hecate's waist. "Put your arms behind your back on the other side of the post." Pippa used her own hands to guide Hecate's to where she wanted them, then she started winding the rope around her wrists. From there, she brought the rope forward and around Hecate's waist once again, this time using it to tie Hecate to the bedpost. She dropped the rope down between Hecate's legs, placing it where it would rub against Hecate's clit. Hecate's eyes went wide. 

"Pippa…" Hecate stuttered before Pippa's fingers came up to her lips and silenced her. 

"Do you want to stop?" Pippa asked. Hecate looked at her with wide eyes but shook her head. She could feel the way the ropes moved around her as she moved. She could feel the ribbon against her throat. 

"No," she managed hoarsely. 

"Good," Pippa replied. "Good girl." Hecate's eyes closed at the compliment. "Now, I know this is going to make it hard," Pippa tapped at the rope between Hecate's legs, "but you're not allowed to come." Hecate's eyes flew open. 

"I…" Hecate tried to move her hands only to find the ropes holding them fast. She pulled against them harder. 

"You'll be fine," Pippa responded as she cupped Hecate's cheek. "I promise."

Hecate nodded. She trusted Pippa. Pippa would get her through this. Pippa wasted no more time with words. The next kiss was even more intense than their earlier kisses had been and Hecate felt her knees sagging but the ropes held her upright. As she leaned forward, the rope between her legs sent a jolt through her center. Hecate whined and pressed forward for more. 

"Now, now," Pippa said as she brought her hands to Hecate's hips and held her back against the bedpost. She pushed her hands around until she could grab Hecate's ass and knead it. Hecate gasped. "There's no sense in getting ahead of yourself," Pippa smirked against Hecate's neck before she started kissing down it. She let go of one of Hecate's ass cheeks to bring her hand up to one of Hecate's breasts. Pippa pushed Hecate back harder as she squeezed her breast. 

"How long do you think I can keep this up?" Pippa asked. She pinched Hecate's nipple and rolled it between her fingers. Hecate hissed and tried to bring her hands forward only to be caught by the rope. "Hmmm?" 

"I… I don't know," Hecate answered as Pippa kept playing with her body. Pippa's hands traveled over her from her thighs to her hips, across her stomach, over her breasts, down her arms. Pippa touched every inch of her and Hecate couldn't stop herself from squirming. With every movement, the rope between her legs pressed more and more insistently against her clit. Suddenly, Hecate couldn't stop herself from arching into the pleasure. Her breath caught in her chest as she got closer and closer to her climax. "Pippa," she whispered desperately. She didn't want to disappoint Pippa, but she feared she wouldn't have a choice. 

Pippa wrenched herself away from Hecate's body and pulled the rope away from her clit. Hecate's hips still spasmed forward as she fought against coming. She clenched her fists behind herself and let the rope dig into her wrists as a distraction. Finally, she was able to stop her hips and catch her breath. She slumped back against the bedpost. 

"Mmm," Pippa smirked happily. "I think it's time to let you down." She started untying the ropes from around Hecate, coiling it up as she went. She rubbed her hands over the red marks the rope left and Hecate couldn't stop herself from arching into the touch. Pippa didn't seem to mind though. She made sure Hecate had her balance before she stepped away again. "Come help me get undressed."

Hecate nodded as she stepped closer to Pippa. "Happily," she said as she reached around Pippa to grab her zipper and start pulling it down. It only took a minute for Hecate to peel Pippa out of her dress. She knelt down to work each stocking down Pippa's legs. She could smell Pippa's arousal through her panties and she wanted to lean in to taste, but Pippa hadn't given her permission for that, so she didn't. She simply set the stockings aside and got back to her feet. By the time she was upright again, all of Pippa's underwear was gone, vanished with a twist of Pippa's fingers. 

"That's better," Pippa sighed as she pulled Hecate into her arms again, reveling in the feel of skin against skin. Hecate put her arms around Pippa's neck as she was pulled in for a gentle kiss that turned longer and longer. "I want you," Pippa said and Hecate shuddered. 

"I… I want you too." It shouldn't have been hard to say, but admitting anything of the sort, even to Pippa, was difficult. She doubted she could say anything like it to anyone but Pippa. 

"I know, darling," Pippa said soothingly. "Now, I want to show you how much I want you. Get on the bed for me. On your back in the center. I'm not done with these ropes yet." 

Hecate took a deep breath as she did as she was told. The cool sheets felt good against her overheated skin and Hecate sank into the bed as she waited for whatever would come next. She was no longer worried about what Pippa had in store for her. She wasn't worried about anything at all. Her mind had finally quieted. 

"That's good," Pippa said as she used magic to cut the rope into smaller pieces. Once she finished, she reached for one of Hecate's ankles. It was quick work to tie it to the bedpost. Hecate figured out Pippa's plan and stretched her other leg toward the other bedpost. Pippa smiled down at her as she tied Hecate's second leg up. She placed a cheeky kiss on Hecate's nose as she walked by and gathered up Hecate's arms. Soon, she had Hecate's hands tied together again with a rope securing them to the headboard. She took a moment to admire her work. "One day soon, I'm going to tie up all of you in this pink rope and just stare at you, but not tonight. I don't have the patience tonight."

Pippa made good on her words as she immediately climbed on top of Hecate, straddling her hips and smiling down at her. "Now that I've caught you, whatever shall I do with you?" 

Pippa didn't wait for Hecate to come up with an answer. She rubbed her hands over Hecate's stomach as she made her way up to Hecate's breasts and started playing with already over-sensitive nipples. She leaned down and took one of them into her mouth, tongue laving over the hard nub. Hecate tried to bring her hands down to hold Pippa's head, but the rope caught them. Hecate's stomach muscles flexed against the pull and Pippa smiled against Hecate's nipple. "You're welcome to keep trying that," Pippa said. "I think I rather like it when you struggle." 

Hecate tried to pull her hands down again to no avail. Pippa switched from one nipple to the other, using her teeth lightly against it. Hecate hissed in pleasure and fought against her bonds. If only she could put her arms around Pippa or wrap their legs together. Pippa only kept smiling as Hecate writhed beneath her. She lifted her head and pressed her lips to Hecate's. She let Hecate control the kiss, giving her just a bit of the power she craved but otherwise couldn't exert. Eventually, though, the kiss ended and Pippa sat up again. 

Pippa shifted down until she was kneeling between Hecate's legs. She placed a kiss just below Hecate's belly button. Hecate shuddered. 

"You're allowed to come now," Pippa said, but a smirk graced her lips as Hecate sighed in relief. "You just have to ask permission first." Hecate tensed again and blushed. Pippa had been trying to teach Hecate to own her own pleasure for months. It seemed like this was to be her final exam. 

Hecate breath caught in her chest. Could she do that? She wanted to. She wanted to make Pippa happy, to make Pippa proud. Pippa's hand stroking down her stomach and over her pubic bone pulled Hecate from her thoughts. 

"Will you do that for me, darling?" Pippa asked. 

Hecate licked her lips and nodded as she said, "yes." She was nervous again but Pippa's hand against her pussy lips was making it hard to remember why. Pippa kept her touch light, but that only made Hecate want more. She arched into Pippa's hand in encouragement and Pippa relented. She pushed her fingers between Hecate's lips and found her clit, smiling at the wetness she found there. 

"I think you like being tied up," Pippa said as she coated her fingers in Hecate's wetness. She flicked over Hecate's clit again and again, circling and rubbing until Hecate's hips were bucking to Pippa's rhythm. Hecate started pulling on the ropes again. Then Pippa slid her fingers further down. "May I?" she asked as she teased Hecate's opening. 

Hecate whimpered and whispered, "please." As soon as she had permission, Pippa pushed in with a finger. Hecate felt tight around her, hot and slick and tight, and Pippa started to pump in and out of Hecate. With each retreat, Hecate whimpered and with each thrust she moaned, thrashing against her bonds all the while. Pippa built Hecate up and up, but just as she was getting close, she pulled away. Hecate cried out. 

"I'm not going to let you come until you ask," Pippa said as she shifted around to lie between Hecate's legs. "I can do this all night." Hecate grabbed at the ropes tying her to the headboard and pulled at them in frustration. 

" _Pippa_ ," Hecate breathed out. 

"I have faith in you," Pippa replied. Hecate looked down at her with wide eyes. She wanted to come so badly, and she knew Pippa would only make her torment worse. She wanted to do as Pippa asked. She wanted to be worthy of Pippa's faith. 

Pippa ducked her head down and licked tentatively at Hecate's clit. Hecate squirmed, but their eyes stayed connected. Pippa licked at Hecate again and again. She built her up again and again. Finally, she slipped her fingers back inside Hecate. 

Hecate felt like she was going to die. Everything was on fire. Sweat covered her skin. Her thighs felt like they were on the verge of cramping. Her pussy felt stretched and exposed. And Pippa continued licking her. She only had to say one thing and the torment would end. Just one thing.

"Pippa," her voice cracked. "I want… Will you…? Please, may I…?" Hecate couldn't find the right words. She just wanted to come. She just wanted Pippa to be proud of her. She just wanted… "Please let me come," Hecate finally managed to whisper. She could feel Pippa's smile against her pussy lips. 

"Whenever you feel like it, darling," Pippa said as she went back to sucking on Hecate's clit. Another few thrusts and Hecate rocketed over the edge of her orgasm. Every muscle in her body contracted and everything briefly went white before she finally came back to herself. Once she did, she couldn't move. She lay limp in the bed. Pippa wiped off her mouth and crawled up Hecate's body, eliciting a shiver each time they touched. Finally be Hecate's side, Pippa vanished the ropes and curled up beside Hecate, pulling her into her arms. Hecate managed to wrap an arm around Pippa's waist but otherwise stayed still. 

Pippa ran a hand down Hecate's back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you," she murmured against Hecate's cheek before she placed a kiss there as well. Hecate smiled weakly. 

"Happy birthday," Hecate rasped out. 

"You know," Pippa tugged at the ribbon still around Hecate's throat, "I haven't actually opened my present yet." She laughed as Hecate whined, then she pulled open the bow. "I might just keep this ribbon for a while." 

"It's yours," Hecate's strength slowly returned and as it did, she nuzzled into Pippa's neck. "Do what you will with it." 

"Oh, I'm definitely keeping it," Pippa said. "And I'm keeping you. But you should get some rest because I am not done with you tonight." Pippa smirked as Hecate whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best thing ever. Particularly on smut. No one ever comments on smut. Anyway, I'm on tumblr @twtd11.


End file.
